Assassin's creed: Brotherhood: Adele's story
by lulchan21
Summary: This is the story of Adele one of the three women in the Assassin's guild that happen to be one of the two master assassins among the apprentices. She has a secret passion for Ezio Auditore, but will she ever confess her love to him or will she die before she has the chance?
1. Chapter 1

He was the best looking man in all of Rome to her. Not only was he beautiful he was talented. She had watched him paint and draw all of his work came out as beautiful as him.

_Ezio Auditore. _

She remembered when he had saved her from the guards. She didn't think twice about following him and becoming an assassin. When he had said her name it sent a shiver down her spine. His voice was smooth like silk. Many women had fallen for him, but none had ever been so brave as to talk to him like she was. She was one of three women in the assassin's guild.

_Adele Simoni._

She was also one of the most beautiful women in the assassins guild. Many of her brothers had tried to get somewhere with her once or twice, however to no avail did any of their shameless flirting work.

" Good morning Adele." Lucianna said in a chirpy voice. " Good morning Lucianna how did the contract go?" Adele asked actually curious. " It went well the guards didn't notice that we were following them at all they didn't even get suspicious." Lucianna said with a giggle.

Adele rolled her eyes, secretly of course, she was one of the master assassins not yet at Ezio's level though She really could care less about the new recruits mission she just wanted to seem polite, which she actually was just..not to people that were overly happy like Lucianna. She sighed out of boredom. She secretly missed getting called upon for Ezio's problem with the guards. Now she was only doing contracts they were never challenging for her she never had a problem with the other assassins on her team if there were any at all.

" Adele how are you doing this morning?" A familiar voice called out. " Ezio!" Adele said nearly jumping out of her windowsill. " I'm doing fine and you?" she said feeling like an idiot. " I'm fine. How did the last contract go for you it was easy for you being by yourself right?" He asked giving her a smile. " It was very easy the pope didn't expect a thing. " she said giving him her best smile back. " Good." Ezio said before taking his leave.

Adele threw a string of curses mentally to herself cursing herself for how stupid she acted around Ezio. It wasn't obvious that she liked him was it? She couldn't worry about that now she had errands to run for the guild. God she wished the morning went different.

* * *

Hello Glittery pancakes! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter sorry it was so short I have two other major stories but I'll try to not make the next chapter so short. well Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Adele let out a breath of relief when she had arrived at the chamber of the Pope. She was posing as a courtesan on her way to visit the famous Pope Alexander. She tried to hold in her noise of disgust as she though about the mere sight of the man.

" Ahh what a beautiful rose that has come to visit me." the Pope said smiling closing the book he was reading. She was surprised when she had heard the 'Pope' part she thought he would be very old. Surprisingly he was handsome, but he was still a target.

" Hello my grace." She said in the sweetest voice she could manage. " When the Pope had come to hug her she smiled and extended her arms wrapping them around him. She smirked stabbing the Pope in the chest as soon as he had pulled away. She looked out into the hall to see that no one was there she was surprised at the lack of security had it really been this easy to assassinate some one like him? She walked out of the room and as soon as someone had come to check on them she acted as if she was lost making the guard show her to the room and discovering the body.

She screamed and looked away trying not to smile at her devious trickery. She ran down the hall and out of the church completely. She sighed and ripped the dress off herself and revealed the tattered shorts she had made out of men's pants and the Undershirt she had worn under her dress, since a dress like that was no item for climbing.

Adele had reached a horse stable and took the best stallion she saw before anyone noticed. She sighed wanting to sleep desperately she hadn't slept since last night. The horse stopped before a white building with red banners marked with the assassin's symbols. " Finally home.." she said sending the horse away so she couldn't get incriminated.

She opened the door and let out a sigh of relief not being greeted by anyone, solitude..quiet solitude just how she liked it, Adele felt more exposed in the clothes she wore now rather than the courtesan outfit she wore. She blushed at the mere thought of any male seeing her in this.

" Adele. Good night to you." The familiar voice of Giovanni said with a smut kind of tone. " I see your courtesan outfit wasn't revealing enough." He said giving a slight chuckle. " Oh shut up I'd like to see you climb in a dress..actually no don't I don't think you could even pull off looking good in normal clothing." Adele said rolling her eyes and walking to her room. " Am I the only master assassin here that doesn't let my title go to my head?" She asked her self finally reaching the door to her room.

" Finally I can be alone and sleep..but I'll need a bath first." When she opened the door she squeaked and closed her eyes. The sleep was getting to her she had walked in to Ezio's room not hers and for god's sake he was taking a bath.

" E-Ezio I-..Sorry!" she said before shutting the door quickly and running down the hall feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

It was a while before she had finally found her room. She desperately needed sleep, however she also desperately needed a bath as well a hard days work of climbing and deceit made her sweat and feel like a pig. While she was in the bath she thought how easy it was to infiltrate the Pope's room with the guards not suspecting a thing, in fact she thought that it was a bit too easy, she sighed not really fretting about the aftermath since she had done the job as instructed.

Still something bothered her in the back of her mind, she didn't really know what but it bothered her, She sighed and shrugged soaking in the bath water and silky feeling the rose petals had made the water and her skin feel. She'd probably remember in the morning anyway.


End file.
